


A Very Thorny Rose

by Grimalkenkid



Series: Fire Emblem Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Dorothea hates Ferdinand but also herself, F/M, Ferdinand is just confused, Hate Sex, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: "Stupid, sexy Ferdinand and his stupid, sexy face..."(Kinktober 2k19, day 10, "Hate Fucking")





	A Very Thorny Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going a bit out of order for Kinktober (and I'm starting late, but that's never stopped me before), so here's the Day 10 prompt!
> 
> "Hate Fucking", featuring Dorothea and Ferdinand

“You disgust me, Ferdinand. There aren’t enough words in existence to describe how much I loathe you and your pretentious  _ nobility _ .”

“Really?” the nobleman asked, genuine confusion in his voice as the songstress pinned him against the bookshelves lining the walls. “You have an odd way of showing it.”

Dorothea huffed and pressed her knee harder into Ferdinand’s crotch, making him whine in pain and pleasure. “Oh, don’t misunderstand me,” she growled, tangling a hand in his long hair and giving a harsh yank. “This isn’t attraction. This is morbid curiosity. I’m interested to see what it takes for you to say ‘stop’.” She chuckled as she forced his head further back. Dorothea couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought of how much pain the nobleman was is, being manhandled so roughly and soon to be debased, as well. “Say, for instance, would you object to being fucked right here in the library? How much would your reputation suffer were someone to find you balls-deep in a commoner?”

“D-Dorothea…” Ferdinand whimpered. He still had yet to put his hands on her, though the songstress could feel his fingertips brush the swell of her hips. “I would be more concerned about disturbing someone who is merely trying to study.” The nobleman tilted his head to one side, as if trying to meet her gaze without looking down his nose at her… looking at her with those gentle, earnest, far too honest eyes.

It made Dorothea sick.

“Well then, it’s a good thing no one else is here,” the songstress smugly declared, “since I don’t feel like going anywhere.”

Roughly, Dorothea removed his belt and let it drop to the floor. She had half a mind to fling it across the room, but she might find a use for it later, if Ferdinand proved more stubborn than expected. Twirling his auburn locks around her fingers, the songstress gave his head another sharp pull and snaked her free hand up and under his tunic. The nobleman shivered as her fingers caressed his bare skin.

“Oh? Enjoying this, are you?” Dorothea sang. “We’ll see about that.” With no other warning, she dug her fingertips into his chest and dragged her nails down, surely leaving angry, red scratch marks in her wake.

Ferdinand moaned low and loud, slapping a hand over his mouth almost immediately. However, he couldn’t conceal how his cock was growing hard, nor how he bucked his hips against Dorothea’s thigh.

_ Is he actually enjoying this? _ Dorothea thought.  _ No, he must have a limit. I just need to be harsher. _

The songstress allowed her lips to quirk up into a cruel smile. “My, my… the  _ noble _ Ferdinand von Aegir likes it rough. Color me surprised… but scratches are easy to hide. Will you allow yourself to be marked where everyone will see it? Consent to be claimed by such a promiscuous woman?”

Ferdinand’s hand stayed firmly clasped over his mouth, but he tilted his head back of his own accord, baring the pale skin of his neck. Dorothea wasn’t about to turn down such a blatant invitation. Without hesitation, she pressed her lips to the soft flesh below his jaw, right where his neck began. She hummed appreciatively at the quickening pulse she felt there, right before she sank her teeth into his skin.

It was the hardest Dorothea had ever bitten someone before. All her disgust and hate was channeled into it, and she didn’t let up until the metallic taste of blood reached her roaming tongue. A strangled cry slipped out from behind the nobleman’s fingers, and Dorothea waited for the inevitable.

_ He’ll push me away,  _ she thought even as she soothed the shallow wound with deceptively light kisses.  _ He’ll say that was too far, that he would never fall so low as to bed an uncouth woman. Then he’ll look at me as he should… like he did all those years ago in Enbarr… _

But it never came. When he finally touched her, it wasn’t to put distance between them. No, he fisted a hand in her dress, just above her lower back, and pulled her closer, whining as her thigh rubbed against his now aching cock.

“Just my luck,” the songstress scoffed. “You’re one of those sickos who  _ likes _ pain, aren’t you?”

“I-I do not know,” Ferdinand breathed, the shine of tears beginning to form in his light brown eyes. “But you appear to be enjoying this, so I will not ask you to stop until you are satisfied. As a noble, it is my dut--”

“Oh, do shut up, Ferdie!”

Dorothea shifted her weight and kicked out the nobleman’s leg, causing him to fall face-first towards the ground. Only his knees hit the hardwood floor, though, as the songstress kept a tight hold of his hair, wrenching his head up and back. Ignoring the choked sobs following a pained yelp, she knelt down and snatched the discarded belt off the floor. Dorothea only let go of Ferdinand’s auburn mane to pull his hands behind his back, cinching them together as tight as she could without breaking his surprisingly delicate wrists. Then she grabbed another fistful of his hair and forced him onto his back.

“There now,” she cooed, throwing open his coat and shirt to reveal the hard planes of his chest. She lightly ran her fingers over the taut muscle before suddenly pinching and twisting a nipple, pulling at the sensitive nub until he cried out in pain. “All trussed up like a good little whore. And I’ll treat you like one, too, Ferdie. Don’t you doubt it. I’ll take as much as I want, then toss you aside like so much spoiled meat.”

All she got in response was a whimper. With a smug, disgusted smile, Dorothea let her hand wander, trailing down his abdomen and under the waistband of his pants. His cock was already so hard when she pulled it free and caressed it with the most feather-light of touches. Ferdinand gasped and bucked against her hand, chasing that pleasant sensation in hopes of relief.

“Not quite as big as I was hoping,” the songstress lamented, giving him a few rough strokes and reveling in the almost musical moans he let slip. “I suppose it’ll have to do.”

Dorothea slid out of her tights and panties and positioned herself above Ferdinand’s weeping erection. She gave herself the barest amount of preparation before taking in his entire length, wincing as he stretched her ever so slightly. Leaning forward, she pulled at his ear with her teeth and whispered, “How does it feel, Ferdie? Does it feel good to be balls-deep in a common whore?”

Ferdinand groaned and shook his head ever so slightly. “Wh-why would you call y-yourself that?” he gasped as she rocked her hips against his.

_ Smack! _

The nobleman looked shocked, his cheek slowly turning an angry red where Dorothea had slapped him. His tears finally broke free and ran down the side of his face. The utter disbelief in his eyes filled the songstress’s stomach with a wonderful heat… and a sickening queasiness. She began to ride him in earnest, hoping the stimulation would distract her.

“Shut up, Ferdinand.”

“But,” the nobleman cried, gazing back up at her with those goddess-damned, gentle eyes, “you’re… not a whore…”

_ Smack! _

A red mark blossomed on his other cheek.

“Shut up, Ferdinand!”

“But…”

Dorothea didn’t mean to kiss him. She just wanted him to stop talking, and before she could stop herself, she pressed her lips to his. It didn’t stay a chaste kiss for long, though. Dorothea plunged her tongue into his mouth, claiming as much as she was exploring. She expected the nobleman to freeze at the sudden intimacy, but once again he defied that expectation. He met her kiss with equal fervor, parting his lips as if inviting her to do as she wished.

As the kiss deepened, Dorothea rode faster, practically bouncing on his cock to bring release sooner. She was mildly aware of Ferdinand quivering as he finished inside her, but she didn’t let up until her own orgasm washed over her body. Only then did she stop and pull away.

“Heh,” the songstress chuckled as she put herself back together. “You certainly look like someone fucked you senseless, don’t you?”

Ferdinand’s reply was a contented sigh. The angry, red marks of her attentions darkened his cheeks and chest, his lips bruised and swollen from the force of their kiss. And on his neck, the bite mark she left was turning purple, a dark blotch on otherwise perfect skin. Dorothea felt a small pang of guilt as she undid his bindings, realizing that for all the pain she inflicted upon the nobleman, he really hadn’t told her to stop.

_ Well, at least he’s true to his word… I guess, _ she admitted to herself. Helping him to his feet, Dorothea’s gaze lingered on that dark bruise until she sighed and pressed to fingers to his skin.

Ferdinand winced but kept re-buttoning his shirt as she did what she would. And Dorothea did, letting healing magic flow into the damaged flesh, knitting it back together and easing the pain. He gave her a curious look as she pulled away, hand going over where the wound just was.

Dorothea shrugged. “Didn’t want anyone to think we’re actually together. I can handle a lot of gossip, but not that.”

Ferdinand merely nodded. “Ah, yes. Understandable. I… will see you later, then.”

“Likewise.”

Still, as they went their separate ways, Dorothea began to think that she might not hate Ferdinand as much as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always welcome!


End file.
